Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to systems for determining user device identities, and more particularly to systems utilizing IPv6 address structures to determine user device identities.
Related Art
Electronic devices such as computers, tablets, smartphones, smartwatches, and other devices may be used to conduct online (e.g., Internet) or electronic transactions. Accounts used in online transactions may be stolen, hacked, spoofed, or otherwise compromised. Such compromised accounts may then be used for fraudulent transactions.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.